


A Fun Time

by seraphina_iclyn



Category: non specific
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 03:04:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seraphina_iclyn/pseuds/seraphina_iclyn





	A Fun Time

The door barely finishes slamming shut before he slams you against it. In any other situation it would have hurt, but you are too busy fumbling with your hoodie’s zipper. While it was chilly outside it was most definitely in the way now. As your zipper finally releases, he yanks your hoodie off your shoulders and down your arms. The instant the hoodie starts falling to the floor he pulls the hem of your tank up and over your head. He forcefully kisses you as he tosses your shirt to the floor. He pulls you away from the door so he can reach behind you and undo your bra. As yet another piece of your clothing hits the floor you decide to even the playing field and tug at his shirt. He’s pulling of his t shirt as you wriggle out of your jeans. Standing in front of him in only your lacey-just-for-his-eyes panties, you decide to get payback for being pushed against the door and force him down on the bed. He’s lying on his back and you crawl over him. You kiss him and press your boobs into his chest before you slowly slide down leaving a trail of kisses. You undo the button and zipper of his jeans and tug them off. You smirk as you remove the last thing in your way- his boxers. He props himself up on his forearms just in time to see you begin. You know what he wants, and you want to give it to him, but you figure you’ll test his patience. You slowly run the tip of your tongue from base to tip in straight lines a few times before switching to squiggly lines. Then you alternate slow kisses with gently blowing a stream of air for a few seconds all over his dick. Finally you decide to move on from the teasing and swirl your tongue around the head before taking him in your mouth. You start up steady rhythm, occasionally pressing your tongue more firmly against him as you bob your head up and down. You decide to take him in as far as you can, and when you reach the hilt you hold it while you pulse your tongue against him. You swirl your tongue around his tip again as you ever so gently massage his balls. You then take a faster approach to the teasing you began with lapping your tongue against him. You take this moment to look up and at him and make eye contact. You smirk at him and return to bobbing your head up and down. He reaches a hand down and grabs at your hair pushing and pulling you at the pace he wants. Even though it seems like he’s taking over, you’ve still won because you love when he does this to you. Forcing you all the way on him, you hear a half laugh from him when he hears and feels you moan when he forces you down. You decide to pull out your secret weapon: your bullet vibrator. You hold it against your cheek as you continue your rhythm, letting him feel the vibrations without them being too much to enjoy. You savor every inch of him with your mouth until he gives you the signal and cums in your mouth. You swallow and lay down next to him as he begins to catch his breath.


End file.
